The Daughter
by Bohba13
Summary: Hisana Kurosaki is the daughter of Captain Ichigo Kurosaki. This story follows her as she tries to escape the shadow that the hero of the winter war casts, and her struggles with her inheritance. Both in the physical, and the mental. this story is a next-gen style fic, and centers on an OC. IchiRuki, and other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach. Bleach is owned by, and is a product of: Tite Kubo, Shonen Jump, Studio Pierrot, Viz Media, and all other rightful parties.

 **A/N:** okay, now that that legal bs is out of the way. I'm back. I was much older than i was when i originally wrote the Hisana Kurosaki Chronicles. I took a multi year hiatus after chapter 11, and that took me a long time to get out of that. writer's block, laziness, and my overall disappointment in how the story originally flowed. now however, I feel i can do this idea more justice. now this version of the story is much darker, and does touch on more psychological aspects of the characters, and i hope my new style can show this. well, lets dive in shall we?

* * *

" _My name is Hissana Kurosaki,"_ _the woman who said this walks out, her orange hair cascading down to her lower back._ _"I am the third seat of the second squad and the head of the detention unit of the Onmitskido, For most of my life everything was fine. Even after I became a high seated officer everything was slow,"_ _she stops, her piercing blue eyes_ _seemingly_ _illuminating themselves in the dark room as her voice resonates._ _"Then, it happened,"_ _suddenly the whites of her eyes darken as her irises go from piecing blue to an almost_ _primal_ _gold._ _"A dark force decided to make its presence known._ _Taking control of my body and violently_ _attacking_ _anyone in its_ _path_ _," at this her body starts to turn further into some sort of beast as a mask envelops her face. "At the end of it all, only_ _a small aria within the Fugai district_ _took major damage. But ever since, my mind has been consistently invaded by this dark force. Trying to manipulate my thoughts and actions, and although I've managed to hold it off, there have been times where it has almost happened again," with this the_ _m_ _acabre_ _beast takes the form of the woman we saw before, but instead of the standard shihakusho, it was a white iteration, flipping the color scheme, her skin and hair have also become this unearthly white. The woman now grins like a mad man and steps back into the dark shadows of hence she came. Her black and gold eyes the last thing to disappear into the darkness."_ _And this, is my tormentor."_

Oo00oO

Suddenly the sound of an alarm clock breaks the silence in the woman's bedroom, after a charade of trying to turn the clock off, including it falling off the table where she placed it, she took off her sleepwear showing her toned body. Her pale porcelain-like skin making her an almost ethereal beauty. This is only disturbed by occasional scars on her body, from small scratches to what remains of a gash that was two inches wide at its largest. This scar was formed from a strike she got fighting a hollow in Karakura in her first year as a shinigami. In the battle the hollow was able to get a clean hit on her as she was collecting herself after being blown back by a powerful strike. The other scars were nothing more than small cuts she gained from sword play over the years. Most have faded, but a few remain, the newest one being a thin but long cut along her back. This gash was made on an unfortunate evening when her linage caught up with her, losing control and finally becoming what she feared most.

Before she left to get her coffee she put on her shihakusho. After getting up she grabbed her cup and went to the officer's "lounge" if you could call it that, it was nothing more than a small room with a table for eight, and a long counter where the lone coffee maker sits. Popping the top open she places the cartridge in and let the machine do its thing. The third seat looks to be a visual age of eighteen, but in reality she is much older, in terms of human years she is over one hundred and eighty years old. But she has only been a shinigami for the past sixty years and a third seat for the past ten. Making her one of the less experienced third seats in the goti thirteen. But she by far isn't green, she had achieved shikai in her senior year at the academy, she had high marks in all her classes, and she works under one of the strictest captains in the gotei thirteen; Suí-Fēng. Although she's towards the end of her career as a captain, she's still very deadly, and still demands respect from her subordinates. This has come to define her captaincy. As Hisana sits down after picking up her cup of coffee she hears the distinct click-clack of a pair Chinese shoes walking down the corrador. _'Not concealing herself, she knows I'm here, and she wants me to know she's coming. That's not... normal.'_

"Captain. Fancy seeing you here," to this the stoic second division captain sat down across from her third seat. Taking a sip of her tea as she looked at Hisana with intent.

"I do know that you were the 'Hollow' that attacked the Fugai district last month. However, I do not intend to inform the Captain-commander or the Central 46. I also..."

"Captain, you don't need to tell me this. I know that you knew from the moment you engaged my hollow form. And you don't need to apologize for anything. You did what you had to protect the Soul Society and the Seireitei," Hisana put her cup down her long orange hair hanging over the table.

"Kurosaki, a captain should never have to attack their subordinates. Especially their high ranking officers," with this remark Suí-Fēng sat herself on the chair by the Shiba half-blood. "I picked you from the academy because you had so much potential. When I did, your father and captain Hirako explained to me what exactly a vizord was."

"I don't need your pity," Hisana snapped. If there was on thing she didn't need, it was the pity of others.

"I wasn't giving any. Pity is for the weak, you are far from weak," with this a pile of papers landed in front of Hisana. "I pulled your file, you are a strong individual, high marks in hakuda, and hoho, on top of this you are very intelligent, high marks in history, science, and many of the new math courses that are present in the human world," Hisana let out a sarcastic laugh. "You are stronger than you give yourself credit for. You are the only shinigami I can think of who could survive this."

"And? Is that supposed to cheer me up? Is that supposed to restore lost moral? Captain, I'm a monster. There's no changing that, I'm a danger to everyone around me," Hisana took one last swig of coffee before she got up and dumped it in the sink. "I'll be leaving now, the coffee was shit anyway."

"Third seat Hisana Kurosaki!" Suí-Fēng's voice rang out, freezing Hisana in her tracks. "I am NOT cheering you up. I am showing you what you are. You are not a monster, while you are a danger, you aren't a lost cause. I recruited you because you graduated top of the advanced class, a title that the greatest of shinigami have held. While I used to see Hollowfication as an evil created to destroy us, I can credit it with saving my life, and the very existence of the seireitei. While your power may be a curse, your father, as well as the other vizords, have made it an asset. Combine that power with your expertise in combat, and you are one of the most powerful non-captains in the Soul Society. I feel your power grow every day. Your control of this power exceeds your father's, but you have inherited most if not all of his strength. Yes we may have our differences, but as your captain, and as your senor I see it as my responsibility to make sure you are okay. On that note you may leave now." At this Hisana left, where she's going, not even she knows.

Oo00oO

Eighth division captain Ichigo Kurosaki was an oddity. A mix of Shiba and Quincy blood, a vizord, and a walking weapon of mass destruction. However this 'weapon' was also a wise man, and a caring father. As he was working on the last of his daily paperwork the signature click-clack of the sandals of a particular shop keeper came in front of his door.

"Urahara, you may come in," Ichigo motioned for the shopkeeper to enter his office. "What may I ask brings you here Kisuke?"

"Your daughter Ichigo. I'm sure Suí-Fēng told you who the hollow was that attacked the Fugai," Ichigo gave a subtle affirmative. "Hisana is a peculiar situation," at this the shopkeeper put up a sound proof kido barrier. "Her mixed blood, and her inner hollow make her a wild card."

"Yes, I am aware. Kaien already has completed his hollowfacation training. And I am currently keeping them in the dark about their grandmother's state as a quincy," Ichigo hated to keep secrets. But this was knowledge that they needed to know. Hell, not many in the goti outside of those around for the war against the Wandenrich even knew. This was, as hid delinquent of a father would put it, 'A Kurosaki trade secret.' and as such, was on a need-to-know basis, and right now, they didn't need to know.

"Good. On another note, a group of non-spec humans have taken interest in the realm of the supernatural as they say," Kisuke took his hat off and look more serious then he had ever been after the Wandenrich threat had passed, "A human medical firm known for research on using genetic modifacation on humans to prevent things like birth defects, cancer, and other genetically related diseases, and have had great success. However, a group of them have initiated a seris of behind the book transactions to shady characters, and people have gone missing. Very interesting people," at this the former captain put down a file related to the organization. But something caught Ichigo's eye in the missing persons files when paralleled with the list of spec humans in the aria around Tokyo.

"You have got to be shitting me."

Oo00oO

Hisana was walking down the stair case to the Maggot's Nest. As the third seat of the second division Hisana is in charge of the detention unit of the Onmitskido, putting her in charge of the Soul Society's prisons, however, there is a different reason for her to enter the nest. As she walks the catwalks above the general population, she reaches her office, she finds her friend Shion sleeping in her chair. Hisana sighed. Shaking her friend's shoulder she somehow managed to rouse the dark skinned woman from her sleep.

"GAH! I DID NOTH... oh wait, it's just you," Shion relaxed from her comical stance in Hisana's seat.

Hisana grinned at the Shihoin heiress in front of her. "Good thing today is an off-day for me, otherwise you would have to leave that chair," Hisana sat on the edge of her desk. She then plopped a small nylon bag on the desk. The dark skinned Heiress looked at the bag with intent as she opened it, revealing a pair of one-piece swimsuits.

"awww, no bikinis?" Shion's disappointment was comically apparent.

"Shion, we all know how you are with _those_ ," Hisana curtly replied.

"Come on 'sana, you have to let the girls out once in a while," this was said while Shion was lifting her breasts, making their... generous size apparent.

"I know how you work, I give you a bikini and you will somehow accidentally lose the top when guys appear."

"But 'sana you were in on some of those~" replied the heiress in a sing-song voice.

"Tearing off your top off accidentally because one of your friends poked me on both sides of my waist doesn't count," at this point Hisana was starting to forget the Fugai incident returning to some semblance of normality once again, however, she knew full well of the darkness lurking in the back of her mind. A darkness she know she cannot escape. And one that needs to be let off her shoulders. "Shion?"

"Hm?" the heiress noticed the change in her friend's tone, and her body deflating from it's once cheerful pose. And her face turning from an energetic child to an empathic adult. "Something wrong?"

"Do you remember the lessons about the Winter War at the academy?"

"Yeah of course, my aunt and your father both are veterans on if, why?"

"Remember the Vizords?"

"Those shinigami that Aizen experimented on to create a shinigami-hollow Hybrid? Yeah... why?"

"I found out a month ago I'm one of them..." this was said in such a solemn tone, one that expected Shion to reject her, not one that expected the reaction that followed.

"That... is... AWSOME! YOU CAN WALK AROUND WITH A MASK ON YOUR FACE AND FIRE FUCKIN' LASER BEAMS AND YOU HOLD OUT ON ME UNTIL NOW? ARE YOU CRAZY?" one could say Shion, in her buxom glory, was as animated as a little kid who just found out their closest friend had superpowers.

Hisana struggled hold her composure, here she thought she would lose her closest friend, she obviously doesn't know the struggles that come with it, but her reaction was enough to brighten the gerschmit's day.

"You Hisana, are a boss-ass bitch," this was said as a weird background showed up behind Shion that said 'boss-ass bitch' in large buble letters. At this, Hisana was concerned she was placed under some sort of illusion type bakudo. But once everything returned to normal she was left staring at was once again the world in its boring normality.

"I guess," Hisana shrugged off the weird compliment, wondering if her close friend was truly getting the gravity of her revelation, but she figured that was for another day. "Lets go for a dip."

Oo00oO

Rukia Kurosaki sat at her desk working on her standard paperwork. A pile of forms about 150 pages she finished on time every day. However, today was especially taxing, she not only had her standard paperwork, but also forms pertaining to the Fugai Incident as many in the Seireitei had so eloquently put it. However, the elders of her own clan, a group of insufferable pricks she was glad to be rid of, had felt there was something more to the incident. Her husband's status as a Vizord being common knowledge among the veteran shinigami, and the elders smelled what they so eloquently stated as 'the stench of that monster,' fortunately for them, she wasn't in attendance, she was busy with running the thirteenth division. A task that had proven difficult due to its role in the maintenance of Karakuracho, a task that has grown harder and harder as time went on, if she were there, the poor bastard would on a good day have gotten off with hypothermia and frostbite.

She sighed heavily, "This is going to be the death of me," Rukia had finally finished the last of the paperwork. As she finished she heard a distinct pair of loud knocks. "You may come in," she was relived that he had come in, she was tired, and was more or less ready to retire to her and Ichigo's shared quarters in the Shiba manor.

"So, how's my midget doing?" Rukia sighed halfheartedly in frustration. The nickname Ichigo constantly referred her as never really faded away, she tried to get him to stop on numerous occasions but he didn't stop, and she had grown attached to the endearing moniker over their countless years of marriage, however, as a woman, she had an arsenal to draw on for subtle payback.

"Perfect, strawberry," this was said as she approached her husband and kissed him firmly on the lips. However, she knew they had a lot to talk about when they get home.

Oo00oO

"So, this has to do with Hisana right?" Rukia had inquired, they had arrived home in their personal house on the manor itself. Sitting on their bed garbed in her bed robes, Rukia was stressed, she had seen the Fugai reports first hand, the damage, the casualties, and most importantly, knowing it was some monstrosity in her own daughter that did it.

" _Calm yourself Rukia, you need to remember this 'monstrosity' is her zanpakuto, and its power is something that can become a boon for her,"_ Sode no Shirayuki's attempt to make her master look at some positive to the situation failed horribly, Rukia's rebuttal being short and concise.

" _ **She's. My. Daughter."**_ The yuki-onna reeled from the statement. However, she did know her master had relaxed ever so slightly. Not noticeable to someone unfamiliar with the former Kuchiki, but Shirayuki noticed.

"Sadly yes, our daughter, like Kaien, and like my sisters, have this... amalgamation of power."

"So what does this have to do with anything?" Ichigo stopped his frantic pacing. Rukia once again pulling him back to the world of rational thought.

"Hisana needs to start her hollowfacation training soon," Rukia's face looked up at him, a look of anger in her face.

"YOU WANT TO PUT HER THROUGH THAT _HELL_ SO SOON AFTER SHE WENT THROUGH THIS DISASTER?" Rukia stood up facing her husband. Her glare a firm deviation from her usual emotionless one. "I KNOW THIS KIND OF PAIN ICHIGO, SHE KILLED COMRADES, THOSE SHE CALLED A FAMILY. AND SO SOON AFTER DOING THAT YOU WANT HER TO FACE THE MONSTER THAT DID IT _HEAD ON?"_

"I know Rukia, her mental state is not the most stable, but that's all the more reason to do it. The more unstable her mind gets on this, the more power that will be wrested from her, and this will continue until she is consumed by it. This training is the only way to prevent another Fugai Incident," Ichigo had plead his case before his wife, and he just hoped it made sense to her.

"I... guess you're right. The more we hold out on training her this, the more people we put in danger," Rukia had conceded her argument. Remembering that an untrained vizord can cause massive damage, "I just worry for her safety."

"I do too Rukia, I do too," they embraced each other, slowly drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

Oo00oO

 _The nightmares returned. Running, running, running. Faster, faster, faster. Moving as though one were being chased by a monster, one that would do worse than kill you, whatever that may be. One that would take you over, erase who you are and replace it with something that isn't you, that is so distictly_ not _you. A monster, a being hell-bent on catching you, like something out of a horror movie. The only sounds coming to your ears being the panting of your own breath, the racing of your own heart, and the screams and growls of this beast. You can't look back, you can't. Remember what dad told you. Then you hit a dead end. A wall. A solid stone wall. Impermeable, unbreakable, and unfeeling. Then you hear it. Its heavy labored breathing, its warm breath hitting the back of your neck, and you feel the urge to look back, the unstoppable urge to look back, and against better judgement, you do, and you see..._

 _ **YOURSELF!**_

Oo00oO

Hisana woke up in the night again. Once again tormented by the same nightmare. Every time she tried to sleep, she had the same nightmare. Running from a beast that ultimately revealed itself to be some demented version of herself. Chalk white skin, hair, and clothes. Black sclera and golden irises.

"Not again," she stood up and looked out the window. The moon hadn't even set yet. She went to her bed once more to try to make what she could out of what little night remained. But sleep escaped her once again. The nightmare running in the back of her mind. And the sheer terror putting her on edge once more.

* * *

 **A/N** : so, that's the new HKC, the changes, if you read the old one are apparent already, if not, there is no need to read it. all i ask is for reviews so i can better my work. see you next update

 _~Bohba13_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Hey, Bohba here, another update here, and this one is one I want some feedback on.

* * *

 _Nyctophobia, a fear of the dark usually present in children, a fear of something hidden in the shadow, however, when you turn on the lights, nothing is there. However, imagine there is something, some unspeakable beast, and you are afraid of removing its concealment, afraid of finding out what really is there. For someone who had lived in the shadows for decades, fear of the dark would seem sickeningly ironic, however, for me, the darkness doesn't scare me, not in the conscious world. However, in my dreams, in my inner world, in my own mind, darkness_ terrifies _me. It represents_ it, _that_ monster, _the_ one _thing I'm actually scared of. Yet I feel a familiarity with this beast, a familiarity that shouldn't exist. I'm shinigami, and it's hollow, we can't have any similarities. Can we?_

Oo00oO

I hadn't gotten any sleep last night. The third time this month. An occasional restless night never hurt me, but they keep becoming more frequent since... the _incident_. I sighed as I took out my frustrations on the punching bag in front of me. My nightmare still replaying in my head. All that running, only to reach a dead end. That's just not like me. I would never run from some _hollow._ Yet this _thing_ inside of me has me shit scared. _Why?_

Oo00oO

This thought was punctuated as the punching bag Hisana was using to take out her frustrations on was sent flying off its chains and thumped heavily on the floor.

"FUCK!" The third seat's explicative punctuated the loud thump in the training room.

The other shinigami in the room would have looked at her, if there were other shinigami in the room. As it stood, it was still 0500 hours and the rest of the division wouldn't start seeing the early birds for another hour. Plenty of time for Hisana to let out her pent up frustration without anyone knowing something was wrong.

Hisana proceeded to drag the new bag into position. She then lowered the hook for the chain, and hooked up the new bag. As she hoisted the new bag up and then secured it.

When she finally secured it she heard the door to the gym open as a particular white haired patrol corps member walked in.

"Well, if it isn't third seat Kurosaki, I didn't know you were up this early," those words were said with a particular disdain. One that was not unfounded either.

"Kakusareta, I request that you let me be for the time being, I'm in no state to deal with your antics at this time," Yuki Kakusareta was not someone Hisana wanted to deal with at this time. The younger white haired woman was known for her attitude against nobility, Hisana included.

"I was just getting ready for an apprehension mission and I heard someone break a punching bag, so I came to investigate to see if they needed any help setting a new one up, I see that you are on that already, _blood rose,_ " Yuki's use of Hisana's old codename didn't go unnoticed, and it triggered something inside her.

"Leave," Hisana's command was no louder than a whisper.

Knowing that she had stayed past her welcome, Yuki left. Sliding the door closed behind her.

"Memories, that's all they are, memories," she said to herself as she broke down.

Oo00oO

 _blood surrounded a young woman in a kimono, as we look closer we see that she is Hisana, but her eyes are empty of human emotion, cold, hard, and with one thing on her mind. The mission. We then see images of what she did. Ruthless murder, brutal assassination, groat wire, knives, poison, and the look of terror on her victim's face. To think that this was her. A merciless killer of fellow souls. A master of stealth, infiltration, and silent murder. A key member of the patrol corps infiltration and espionage task force. Trained in the art of persuasion, infiltration, interrogation, and assassination. 1302 completed missions. 540 kills, 65 successful assassinations, and many others put to death due to her actions. Is this a monster? Is_ Blood Rose _truly making the soul society a better place? Or is she just a monster deemed necessary to uphold to maintain control?_

Oo00oO

" _What's wrong with her?"_ this thought had plagued Yuki's mind since the completion of the mission. _"she's reacted to her code name before, but not like_ that _. She's disowned it, chided me for it, but always within reason, she's never broken down because of it. What happened in Fugai?"_ this was an answer that Yuki felt was in her best interest, her instinct told her for whatever reason that what ever happened to Hisana might happen to her, and she felt that that fate may be worse than life in the maggot's nest, or even public seppuku ordered by the Central 46.

"Hey, Frost, you zoning out again?" Yuki looked over at her team mate, the female shinigami was obviously concerned for her CO for this mission, she was one of the few people Yuki trusted, but she still held some things close to her, holding true to a saying she learned in basic, 'no one better to trust your secrets with than yourself.'

"It's nothing Blackhawk," 'Blackhawk' as she was codenamed was a tall raven-haired shinigami from the detention corps investigative unit. Tall, intimidating, and one of many new shinigami from the new ethnic groups that inhabited the rukongai.

"I'm just checking on you, you seem concerned about something," she was a sisterly figure to Yuki and cared about her well being, having known her since the academy.

 _'Fuck she noticed'_ the white haired shinigami should have expected no less. "I guess I've been around you for too long."

"You may have been, but is that a bad thing?" at this the tanned shinigami stepped closer to her long time friend and partner.

"No, I guess not, not with you at least," her voice was slightly more sultry than normal, dragging her finger on the other's chin.

"Then may I ask why you were zoning out?" Blackhawk cocked her head sideways and looked at Yuki with an innocent smile.

"And you killed it, you just totally killed the mood," Yuki wasn't surprised, all of her romantic advances with her fell flat on their faces, either she was oblivious to her fealings to her, or she did this to fuck with her in his own innocent way.

The taller shinigami waited for her answer.

"Fine, it's about your boss," Yuki relented, she felt diastase for actually worrying about the noble, but at the same time, felt a kinship with her, while Yuki hated nobles for taking advantage of their status to abuse 'lower class' citizens, Hisana hated being a part of that class for similar reasons. "She seems to be more unstable since, well, you know, _it_ , happened."

"Ah, yes, Hisana-donno. She does seemed to have regressed since she came back from that mission. But for what reason escapes me. I feel she may have secrets more closely guarded than your own. Ones that may stem from her heritage," Blackhawk was a perceptive woman when it came to mysteries, yet romance still was beyond her understanding, or at least that was what Yuki thought.

Then it hit her. "You mean, she may be going through the throws of hollowfacaton?" Yuki was shocked, no, astonished, the hollow that attacked Fugai wasn't a hollow, but Hisana, impossible, or was it? Blackhawk was one of Yuki's most trusted confidants for a reason, she was a master at the detective arts, piecing together cases from mere observation. A skill that has served her, and the Onmitskido well. As such, the connections that she made musn't be discredited, and then it clicked, Hisana's father being a vizord must have imparted a fragment of his own hollow powers onto her somehow, genes, second hand exposure, whatever it was, the person Yuki thought of as a reluctant benefactor of her combined Shiba and Kuchiki blood, was actually cursed by it.

However the night wasn't getting any younger for the white haired enigma, they were at her barracks, but the surge of information struck her hard, and a long day finally caught up to her, laying down, she yawned and started to doze off. Blackhawk took this as her cue to retire to her own quarters, but yuki couldn't sleep, too many questions were on her mind, and a new outlook on her once begrudged relationship with Hisana. And then she realized something, that if she were in a similar situation, she might not act so differently. _'I need to talk to her,'_ At this, Yuki got up and put her shihakusho, a large black and pink nautical star emblazoned on her back.

Oo00oO

Hisana had decided to consult her zanpakuto about the recent nightmares she's been having, entering a meditative trance to communicate with her, but instead of the peaceful misty grove the chestnut-haired woman called her abode, Hisana's inner world looked like the inside of a thundercloud. Turbulent winds, ice and water blowing about as lightning discharged in the distance, illuminating the otherwise dark world with bright flashes before the darkness returned.

"Hiraiyoshi?" Hisana was nervous, she'd never seen her inner world like this, even in her most difficult of times it was peaceful, serine, never like this.

" **Ah, well looks like the queen has finally arrived. You like what I did with the place? I just love the eerie, brooding feel it gives off, much better than that boring décor that old hag insisted on, don't you agree?"** here she was, her tormenter, the one who made her kill her own comrades, but where? Her hollow distorted voice coming from all sides at once, then suddenly, lightning struck, the bleached face of her inner demon shown to her by the flash before the loud rumble of the thunder deafened her for a moment, then, once again, darkness.

"Wh-wh-who are you?" Hisana backpedaled, fear overtaking her, but then, she remembered her training, took a deep breath, and regained her composure. "What have you done to Hiraiyoshi?"

FLASH, the bleached face showed again, this time even closer, " **Hiraiyoshi? You musn't have me and that old hag confused do you?"** BOOM, **" _I_ am Hiraiyoshi! That old hag stole my powers, locked me up, and gave you MY NAME without my explicit permission. I feel robbed queen, something was stolen from me, something I can't take back." ** At this the pale woman grabed the sides of Hisana's face. Her golden eyes staring into Hisana's blue. as another flash of lightning and another boom of thunder overtook them.

Hisana broke away from this _thing_ , and looked at it with disbelieving eyes. "What are you?"

" **The source of your power. You and I were born together, as you were developing in your mother's womb, I was being forged in the Soul King's palace, just for you. Every step of your life I was there, watching, and waiting. The being you thought was me simply just stole my name. In fact, she has none, she's just a ghost of the past, a small projection of someone else, a piece of a much larger soul, one that wants nothing but your demise, don't you see?"** another flash occurred, but the lightning spidered its way behind the white woman before the deafening thunder once again roared.

"Liar, You aren't my zanpakuto, you're just some monster, some _thing_. Some being that wants my soul, a hollow!" Hisana was scared, but she was still standing firm, not yielding in her position.

" **Liar? I'm the Liar?"** This was as though she thought it was a joke, **"Don't make me laugh, that old hag has been lying to you since the day you two met, false name, false intentions, false power, all she's been giving you is falsehoods, even your inner world was one. Your mind is in chaos, your heart in turmoil, I made you go berserk to show you that, to show you that the zen like world she was showing you was just an illusion. There is no good, there is no evil, no right, no wrong, only order and chaos, the two states of nature, creation and destruction, life and death. There is no black and white, queen, just varying shades of gray,"** The white woman once again drew closer to Hisana, their faces almost touching. Gold and blue once again clashing.

"You can't be my zanpakuto, you're a monster, all you want is death and destruction! Not even for a reason, just senseless slaughter!" Hisana once again back away, pointing a convicting finger at her tormenter. "You are nothing but a mere hollow in my soul! RETURN HIRAIYOSHI TO ME!"

The white woman seemed enraged at this. **"Don't you get it! I. AM. YOUR. ZANPAKUTO. That old hag simply stole my name and my powers, leading you astray under a false name, and stifling your growth as a shinigami, limiting your power, OUR power, and hiding away your true potential, why? Because she _hates_ you, she wants you _dead._ When you need me most, she will cut you off, seal away your power, and you will die, and your power, what you could have been will be absorbed, your soul will never again see the light of day, forever entrapped as a part of a tool for some forgotten king, so that he may return to destroy all once more. SHE. WANTS. US. DEAD." ** This outburst was punctuated with another roll of thunder, and the preceding lightning revealed not the psychotic grin from Hisana's nightmares, but a serious one, but Hisana's own mind refused to see the mounting evidence. Hiraiyoshi, or whomever she was was a guide to her, teaching her lessons like a sagely teacher. Caring for her like a child. The trust she had with this "Old Hag" was one that Hisana thought unbreakable, but this thing had done just that. It pulled the rug out from under her, bringing a sledgehammer to that image, and supplanting chaos in its wake. Hisana's training broke down, her PTSD hitting her once again, her will shattered, resolve broken.

"No, no-no-no-no-no-NO!" Hisana was histarical, "YOU'RE LYING, SHE'D NEVER DO THAT! SHE'D NEVER ABANDON ME!" her frantic cries were music to the woman's ears, oh how she loved this. To see her queen, one who had faced days of consecutive torture without snaping broken at her hands, and at the simple thought of that old hag betraying her like she eventually will. This broken Hisana made the monster's mouth water, the pain, the suffering, she felt it, and it was delicious, years of work, years of nightmares, torture, insomnia, decades of trying to break out of the prison _she_ put her in, and it all culminated in the past month. but a final nail needed to be put in the coffin.

" **Oh but she will my queen. In fact, there's a command that if she's given it, will make her do just that, she is the will of a wicked king, a ruler who lives in the shadows. I am your freedom, give yourself to me, and we will become stronger, she is your subjugation to a tyrant king who cares for no one but himself, give yourself to her, and we all DIE!"**

"Why? Why would she do that?" Hisana was sobbing, "Why would she want to destroy me? Why would she want me dead?"

" **You're shinigami."**

The meditation broke off. And Hisana was left with more questions than answers. And more fear than reassurance.

Oo00oO

Kaien Kurosaki was out for his standard midnight walk. A habit he shares with his uncle. Kaien is a dead ringer for his namesake, black hair, brown eyes, tall, and based on his mother many stories about him, they both seemed to have the same standings. But Kaien took mostly after his father, and as the older sibling sought to help his sister through her hardship, but she always refused his help, the third seat for the sixth was scared for his younger sister, remembering the torment he went through from his own zanpakuto's hollow nature, and the revelation of his quincy abilities, a fact kept secret from his father. And he hated that. Kaien lived to protect his sister, but he realizes that she must go her own path.

"Kaien? You okay?" Hana, his wife asked as he walked back into his small abode in the shiba manor.

"I'm just worried about little Hisa, she's falling apart," Hana looked at her husband. Her cataract eyes showing in the moonlight. he walked with her to their bedroom.

"She's fine, I remember you when you were at that point, you wanted nothing to do with me, not wanting to put me and your family in danger, forgetting that you needed us then more than ever. Hisana will find out what a wonderful family she has, not just in us, but in those she has met over her decades of service," she, already in her nightgown, sat on her side of the bed, waiting for her husband to finish changing and come to bed.

"Yes, but she's always been a lone wolf. Relying on herself, not her friends and family, and against this, that will kill her," he sat down on his side. dressed for bed.

"How so?" Hana was curious, she had seen, well, experience what her now husband went through second hand only. So exactly what was going on in his head was still a mystery to her, despite Kaien's best efforts to explain it.

"Her real zanpakuto knows her inside and out, and Hisana is a basket case waiting to happen. I'm surprised she hasn't descended into madness already. But her zanpakuto knows where to push her, what to bring up, how to take her apart, piece by piece, and it won't stop until it has done just that. Leaving Hisana a psychological mess before finally consuming her," Kaien was worried for his little sister. Hell didn't begin to describe the throws of hollowfacation, and to someone whose mental stability could already be called into question, this was just _bad_.

"Hm," Hana stared her husband in his brown eyes with her own white ones, "I hope your father has a plan for this, but that's for another day, get some sleep."

Hana tucked herself in, her body facing away from his. His mind was racing, but she was right, he needed to sleep. So with a reluctant sigh, he tucked himself in and tried to sleep.

Oo00oO

Another restless night for the lieutenant of the tenth division. Karin had once again thought about her little secret. One passion filled night fueled by the intoxicating liberation of sake. Karin lit a smoke, a habit she picked up from her most stressful years as a shinigami. The gray smoke floating from the end of the cigarette, one made in the Soul Society with only tobacco, mitigating much of the harm of cigarettes from the world of the living, but still damaging to the respiratory system.

"Lieutenant Kurosaki, you can't sleep either can you?" a particular white haired captain walked in. He was no longer the young prodigy, but a fully grown shinigami, much like his lieutenant.

"No, there are a lot of things on my mind, Hisana, us, _her_ ," Karin hated this, she was madly in love with Toshiro, and he with her, but they can't express it. They're captain and lieutenant, superior and subordinate. By law of the Soul Society one of them would have to give up being a shinigami or she'd need to be transferred. Neither were possible, Toshiro had the most powerful ice zanpakuto, and she the most powerful fire zanpakuto since Ryujin Jakka.

"I know, I know. I wish things were a little different, but we have our duties to fulfill, and we did our best for her, living in a life free of controversy. That's all we could of done," at this Toshiro put a hand on his secret lover, reassuring her.

"I just wish we could have been there, you know, raise her, be her parents, like a normal family should," she took a drag of her cigarette. The red embers glowing brightly for a while before she breathed the smoke out.

"We'll be there for her in due time, but so far she's been doing fine, making a name for herself. She definitely has your personality," The captain grinned.

Another drag, another puff of smoke. "With your hair and eyes, and my attitude, I'm surprised we haven't been found out already," with this, Karin struck the remaining cigarette on the pommel of her zanpakuto, the stick of tobacco and paper becoming ash instantaneously.

Oo00oO

 _Here she was again, in the hallways of her nightmares, but instead of running, she's face to face with a different version of herself entirely, not her tormenter, no, this one was her, but not in a shinigami uniform, no, this her was wearing a uniform reminiscent of what her father described as the uniform of the Waffen SS. But this uniform was white, and where the skull and crossbones of the so called death heads would be was a pentacle cross, this was punctuated by this her's black gloves and boots. This version of her then pulled a large handgun seemingly out of thin air, its silver finish still showing a faint blue from its constituent reishi for a few moments as it was aimed at Hisana's forehead. And this Hisana's lips moved, it message delivered in a bone chillingly cold voice._

" _My name is Hisana Kurosaki, I am Sturn Ritter S, The Silence, and I am the tool His Majesty will use to rid the world of all who oppose him and his divine plans" she then pulled the trigger._

Oo00oO

Hisana's eyes snapped open. _'Quincy? Where does that fit in? I better ask Kaien about this later, he'd at least know a little about this I hope,'_ Hisana closed her eyes once again to try to salvage some sleep when she heard a knock on her door. "Come in," Hisana then sat up to see her midnight guest was none other than Yuki herself.

Hisana was not amused. "If you've come to mock me again please leave, I wish to face my nightmares in peace."

"That's not why I'm here. As shocking as this sounds, I'm concerned for you, insomnia, the return of your PTSD, I just don't know why, but I want to know what's going on," Yuki sat herself on a chair that was by Hisana's personal desk.

"If you're here you must already have an idea," Hisana cast a doubtful eye on Yuki. Past animosity not forgotten.

"You were the hollow at Fugai weren't you," Yuki looked down, feeling sorry for her superior.

"Yes, to answer your question, I was," Hisana looked as Yuki in the eyes, "what are you going to do to me now? Kill me, turn me in? Tell everyone? I don't care. I just want it over with."

"I'm not here to do any of that. I just want to say sorry for thinking you were like the others back then. I was sour back then, I wanted to do _something_ that would shut them up, get their respect, but no, I was the fucking lesbian, the outcast, the one person those uptight bastards wouldn't associate with, then there were the one's who made fun of me, calling me butch, dyke, queer, fag, slut, the like, one bastard even sewed pink triangles on my academy uniform. Hell, guys have tried to 'de-gay' me, sometimes forcefully," Yuki shivered, "so when I became a shinigami I got this on my back," Yuki then turned around, putting her arms through her shihakusho so that it fell around her waist, she then unclasped her bra, showing along her upper back a large nautical star.

"Wow," those were the only words Hisana could muster, tattoos were common among the shinigami, the first one commonly being that of your first squad, Hisana even had one of those, a two kanji on her left shoulder, but rarely ever does a new recruit get one that big or that detailed, one like that was a true test of courage, not only for the pain, but for what it meant. Brandishing such a large tattoo that held such a strong meaning in a world that, unlike the world of the living, still saw such behavior as unhealthy, destructive, or even worthy of punishment in the eyes of some of the more hardliner nobles.

"Yeah..." Yuki reclasped her bra, turning back around, her shihakusho top still around her waist. "So, you hate me or what?" Yuki was still remotely depressed about putting herself out there to a noble whom could easily have her kicked out or even treated as a dissent and put in the nest.

"Why?" Hisana's response was both expected and unexpected. "Why should I hate someone for being strong in the face of those who would wrong them? In fact, I resent my noble blood for the exact reason you hate nobles. I've had an easy upbringing, a family to support me, and plenty of extracurricular training," Hisana reclined on her bed once more, "Out of the 10 divisions I was allowed to enter, all but one offered me a seated position, a starting place that would place me on a pedestal, a high place, once again looking over others, not because I was more skilled, but because of nepotistic politics," Hisana once again moves, this time from her horisontal position to sitting on her bed then to standing, picking up a yellowed slip of paper with a black two on it," The second division refused to place me in a seated position, saying that as a graduate I wasn't ready to handle the responsibilities that came with the positions. And because our captain forced me to prove myself to her, I applied to join, she accepted my application after I passed the combat testing, and I was forced to prove myself time and time again, each promotion earned, not given. And because of that I felt like was actually making a name for myself in the shadows, escaping the political boons of my blood. The requests for marriage slowed as I progressed up the ranks, and my reputation as an 'unladylike' shinigami started to spread. I didn't want to be part of their club, so they stopped asking," Hisana put the yellowed parchment down, sitting back down on her bed, and flashing Yuki a small grin.

"So, Hisana-don-"

"Don't," Yuki was surprised as Hisana's sudden interruption, "It sounds weird, it feels wrong to me, and it makes me feel like some scumbag noble."

"I was just trying to respect your for a change," Yuki stared into her superior's eyes.

"Yes, I realize this, but I don't like how my noble blood dictates how people refer to me. San or senpai will suffice," Hisana stared back.

"So, Hisana- _san_ , since we seem to have put aside our differences, I can't help but notice you have a nice rack," at this Hisana turned beet red as she realized she was just in her bra and boyshorts, her figure out for Yuki's full appraisal, "and a nice ass, you sure you don't want to swing the other way?" Yuki winked.

"Ah... n-n-no, I'm okay, but thanks for the compliment," Hisana turned away, an unseen shy side of her rearing its head.

"Aw, fine, but if you change your mind let me know," Yuki then slipped her top back over her body, once again hiding her modest, but respectable figure below its loose fabric once again as she left.

* * *

 **AN** : so, there's chapter 2, old readers of mine will notice the changes and I also feel I have some explaining to do.

First, Yuki's tattoo. The nautical star in the times where homosexuality was seen with more hostility than today, was used by lesbians to identify other lesbians, a sort of secret code, however, the design itself was common among marines and sailors, so, one unknowing of its significance wouldn't give it a second thought. Now this plays into Yuki's backstory as she's openly gay in a traditionalist culture. In fact, the pink triangle was also a deliberate choice of imagery, used by the Nazi's to denote gays in their various death and work camps.

Now for why Hisana broke down so easily at the hands of her inner hollow/zanpakuto. the being Hisana thought was her zanpakuto was a figure she trusted for almost a century, and to find out that that sacred trust between a shinigami and their zanpakuto was tarnished like that, by a being she trusted, it's like kinda like being backstabbed by a friend you've known since you were a kid. It hurts, it hurts bad.

as always, review, favorite, and follow. (Also, kinda need a beta reader... anyone want to help?) (also, reviewers will get shoutouts and their questions, if any answered in ways that don't spoil anything.)


	3. Chapter 3

im back, now, enjoy this belated christmass gift

* * *

 _Hollows have many names to humans. Many of the gods of early humanity, as well as their monsters can be traced to the activities of hollows before shinigami. Before shinigami started to show up around the time of the Mesopotamians, humans hid In caves, fearful for what some could see and others could not, some killing them for being witches, others heralded as oracles or shamen. Meanwhile hollows still dominated human existence. Only until 2000 years ago did this change. When the first captain commander gathered a group of criminals to stamp out the hollow threat, eradicating it at every corner, and anything else that threatened the balance. Human or hollow. Those times have passed, we are no longer thugs, at least I hope._

 _Oo00oO_

Hisana woke up after having another restless sleep. Questions running through her head, fears, flashbacks. Her life was one filled with regret, but she always tried to live going past it, not letting it control her. But what ever this thing _was_ was doing just that. It's almost as though it knows everything about her, what buttons to push, what scars to poke and prod at. And she _hated_ it. She always tried to control her life, so that what things she couldn't control didn't consume her, but this thing was destroying that order, and it knew how important it was.

Hisana was roused from her thought by several knocks at her door, belonging to a person who just opened the door and walked in.

"Forward as always Shion," the dark skinned shinigami walked in and sat down at her personal desk.

"Heard of what happened last night, I'd never expect Yuki to turn face like that," Shion leaned back in the chair, her form complimented by the loose fitting executive militia uniform.

"She found out about my hollowfacation that's why," Hisana stood up and changed into her shihakusho.

"How?" Shion was quite perturbed, Hisana did a good job of hiding a lot of things from a lot of people, she'd slip, but not enough to let on.

"I assume Hana looked at my family history and what few slips I did have. She and Yuki are roommates," Hisana finished getting dressed, "I think it's time we welcome the newest member of our little entourage."

Oo00oO

The Soul Society had changed in the several centuries since the end of the thousand year war. It looked more like Meji era Japan as more European style architecture emerged, and in the inner districts and seireitei electricity replaced candle light. However the landscape outside of the inner districts remained unspoiled due to the remoteness of the mid to outer districts, and out here, in this remote aria was the captain of the thirteenth Rukia Kuroaski. She had finished her paperwork early and had decided to go to a series of old graves that had just barely managed to remain in her memory. _'Friends'_ the term rang clearly in Rukia's head. "It's been so long. I'm sorry I didn't come and visit for several centuries, but I'm a captain now, Renji and I did it, we became shinigami, and we rose to the top, and met some new friends on the way."

"Am I interrupting something?" A particular strawberry was walking up behind her, and a small smile cracked on her face.

"Just paying a visit to some old friends," Ichigo smiled at his wife's response, she was doing something he did himself many times over, visiting his mother's grave, telling her what happened in the year, and leaving flowers for her. They both knew that the souls had long since been recycled, but it provided a sense of closure to them. A closeness with those they had lost that they haven't felt in centuries.

"Hey, mind if I borrow her for a bit?" Ichigo asked the stones, their answer was a stoic silence, but what else was one to expect from a monument.

"So, you have my attention, what is it we need to talk about?" Rukia went straight for the jugular.

"Maybe I wanted to spend some time with my wife," Rukia had a look on her face calling him out on his blatant lie, "fine, it's Hisana again, I got the vizard together, we're doing the initial test at the end of the week, and it's not going to bode well, she hasn't asked for help, and I fear she may reject the training."

"Ichigo, she's like you in some ways, and in others, like me. She wants to face her own problems alone, not to burden others with them, much like myself, however the problems she is having are not ones easily taken down alone," her face was locked in a stern expression, one standard to the Kuchiki clan, "her insecurities may consume her."

"I hate that she has to go through this. The torture, the nightmares, the constant fear. Just like Zangetsu, her zanpakuto knows how to drive her insane, how to break her down. It knows each and every fault in her psyche and how to exploit it. With someone like her, that scares me," Ichigo had a valid point. Hisana was a third seat, and as Fugai showed, completely capable when hollowfied of avoiding Suí-Féng at almost three quarters of her full speed when Hisana normally could barely keep up with her at half speed.

"I'm worried as well Ichigo, so, as a way to help myself cope I asked Suí-Féng to monitor Hisana, here are the reports from the agent she assigned to keep track of her. Not a single relevant detail was overlooked," Rukia handed the file to Ichigo, the contents looked to be a series of hand written notes written in pencil, unusual for a formal report, but the detail was exceptional, day to day, each recorded incidence is marked with a time stamp and the severity is noted with not only detail, but insight from the observer, almost as if they are right there.

Ichigo was impressed, this was not only the data he needed to judge how far along she was in hollowfacation, but also what he needs to judge other factors. "Do you mind if I borrow this? This would really help in seeing how urgent it is to train her."

"Ichigo, this is for Hisana's sake, please, do," with that Rukia was once again alone with the graves, and Rukia resumed talking to them.

Oo00oO

Yuki was annoyed. She was walking through a forest of bamboo, on a hot day near the dead of noon, oh, and it was humid. She hated this time of year, fortunately they said that where they were going was much cooler.

"And we're here," Shion had said with a smile, they stood at a cave mouth.

The cave mouth was a small thing, not overly small, but not obvious, and hidden by brush.

As they entered the cave Shion lit a small shakaho spell, using it as a torch in the dark cave.

"Watch your step, the rocks here are sharp as fuck," and Shion wasn't lying, the sides of the cave were now a blackish color indicative of basalt, while they were smooth where they were walking, the sides of the cave showed glass like protrusions that, as one would expect, were quite pointy.

"What is this a lava tube?" Yuki hadn't seen a cavern like this, the environment within was not one she was expecting.

"Don't know, Shion and I though that as well, but then we found this," as Hisana said that the walked up to a door with the Shihoin family crest on it, Shion moved to open it and after unlocking the quite elaborately hidden locks, the door swung open to reveal a large section clearly excavated with a natural spring within as well as a small aria to train in. Nothing spectacular, but its quaint accommodations were enough for the two regulars.

"What in the actual fuck?"

"We brought you here because we figured it would be best to introduce ourselves proper without prying eyes. Shion and I use this as a place to train away from prying eyes, and to relax at times," Hisana was sitting on a large Boulder, clearly placed there for the exact purpose Hisana was using it for.

"And what secrets would need to be hidden from others eyes? I already know you are a vizard. What else is there?" Yuki was not aware of the nest she was looking in the face.

"I think we have over ten thousand completed missions between us? Am I right Hisa-chan?" Shion used the nickname she gave Hisana in their academy years.

Hisana sighed, "I don't know about you Shion, but I know I have over two thousand completed missions that under the law of the soul society I can't recognize else I face discharge and being placed in the maggots nest at the least."

Yuki wistled. "That's a lot of baggage for a young shinigami," And Yuki was right.

"Well, when you're the daughter of the hero of the soul society expectations are placed on you that you can't shake. I used the onmitsukido to do just that," Hisana sighed. "The noble clans wanted to make a house wife out of me, so I focused on my lessons, pushing myself so that to some of the more close minded clans I am not a desirable. However, that still wasn't enough. Dad tried to dissuade the marriage requests, even my uncle stepped in, but some of the clans still asked. So, I decided to send a message to one, rough up one of their kids in a spar."

"So? I've done that, doesn't stop them," Yuki interjected.

"I roughed up one of their marriage candidates. He…"

"You left him on the floor with bruised ribs, a broken arm, dislocated shoulder, and you fucking head-butted the guy to knock him out," Shion interrupted, knowing Hisana was going to dumb down exactly what she did. "You probably would have kept going hadn't the professor stepped in to stop you from killing the poor guy."

"I wasn't that bad," Hisana was still guilty about it.

"One, you were, two, the asshole had it coming. The guy was an insufferable prick," Shion was adamant in the justness of Hisana's pummeling of the poor bastard.

Yuki had chipped in, a question on her mind. "Was this guy from the Fuso clan?"

"Yup, and that clan wanted to marry him with me," Yuki grimaced.

"So I assume your fathers past has something to do with his refusal of the arranged marriages?" Yuki was aware of Ichigo's status as a former substitute, and his many escapades as one. And his very liberal standings relative to the rest of the Shinigami, and his position on aranged marriages was one he was very vocal about.

"Yes. He may not always be there due to his duties, but he has never forced anything on me, not without good reason," Hisana had a faint grin on her face, then, suddenly it was gone.

Her eyes shifted to panic, "GET OUT!"

"What?!" Yuki was shocked, but then she saw it, the whites of her eyes were being turned black, and the iris of her left eye was an erie good color, "Oh shit…"

As Yuki said that, white bone like substance started to form on her face. A featureless white mask forming on the left side of her face as her right eye finished turning.

Shion was quick to react. Casting sai to buy a few key second. "YUKI RUN!"

"WHAT ABOUT YOU?" Yuki's pure panic evident.

"JUST RUN!" And that's what she did. She flash stepped out of the cave, then all the way to her quarters to get help. Not knowing what will happen to her new found friends.

But as Yuki left, Shion cracked a wide grin, one almost worthy of Kenpachi Zaraki.

" **What are you looking at bitch?"** Hisana's inner hollow quickly broke the weak bakudo that bound her.

"Simple," she said this as she pulled out a wakazashi. "Hide me from my enemies, Kagezan." At this, Shion simply faded into the shadows, her cheshire grin the last to meld into the darkness.

* * *

A/N I'm back, and School was a pain so far, senior year stuff, applying for college, getting scholarships, the like. i hope you enjoy, and please, leave a review.

until next time. Bohba13


	4. Chapter 4

**hey, I'm not dead yet, nor is this fic. now, as for the ending of bleach, it does not exist for me in the exact way it happened. why? Kubo was not consistent to himself as an author. however, I give him leeway because be was probably facing executive pressure to finish. As for this fic? Think of it as what would have happened if the ending went differently, and was more... consistent with Kubo's characterizations of Ichigo and Uryu.**

 **As for this story's future, I do not know what I will do with it. I have many more in my head, and the plot for this one has stagnated in my head. It may die, unfortunately, or it may continue with, as you probably expect by this point, infrequent updates. my bad.**

Oo00oO

Will power is the key. Without willpower one cannot become strong, one cannot fight past their foes, fight through their struggles, and their own personal demons. One without the will to fight becomes a hinderance to their comrades, and is quickly ground in the gears of war like a lamb to a slaughter. This is especially true for agents of the special missions task force. They must be as ruthless as they are cunning, as subtle as they are strong, they must be as able to kill others, as they are to manipulate others. And most importantly, do the work that other shinigami cannot, or will not do. And come back to be able to do it again.

These words rang out as Hisana woke up in her inner world. Words from her trainer, words that she once followed to the T. 

" **I think you know these words well queen. That man, that man trained you to be a warrior worthy to wield me, but you backed away from that, didn't you? You hid, you ran away. You became a simple warden, running a prison where no one is guilty. What a disappointment. One of the greatest assassins in the history of the Soul Society shelving her skills, trading her blade for a pen, her long missions for tall stacks of paperwork. What a shame,"** This monologue echoed in the empty expanse of the cloud. Until her personal demon walked out in her white glory.

"Why?" This was all Hisana said as she got up to face her inner hollow.

 **"** **Because you lost your touch with your killer instinct. Either you find it again and dominate me as a queen should to her mount, or I buck you off and take the crown for myself, and you become the steed, rather simple if you ask me,"** this was punctuated by Hisana's hollow coming to mere inches away from her face.

Oo00oO

Shion and the now hollowfied Hisana clashed. They were now in the bamboo forest outside the cave, Shion had quickly cast a barrier that hid both of their spiritual signatures as well as making sure neither escaped, but she did not do this before sending a critical signal. A hell butterfly titled to captains Rukia And Ichigo Kurosaki, she just needed to last long enough for them to get here.

This however was no small task. What stood before her was not hisana, the body under the white carapace was Hisana's, but it was not her in control. What stood before her was a monster, a mask covering the right side of her face, and on the mask was a large eye hole with which an amber eye looked through, and on the bottom half a mouth that showed an erie grin.

The monster charged wildly at Shion, an overhead cleave coming at her. Shion barely dodged, attempting to avoid any form of a blade lock as she knew Hisana, especially in this state, had more physical strength. However, apparently, she had lost her tactical ability, charging at her like a wild beast.

That's where Shion thought she had the advantage, leading her to the more dense part of the forest, moving the barrier with her. However, when she finished recasting the barrier, Hisana wasn't where Shion predicted. Her spiritual pressure was gone, the scent of a hollow, gone, and screaming or yelling, gone. She now knew she was not the one in control of the engagement. She was the hunted. And she had trapped herself with the predator.

Oo00oO

The battle inside was just as intense. Hisana and her tormenter locked blades in the clouds. A lightning bolt punctuating each clash, thunder rolling as they broke off and once again started the cycle of slashes, feints, perries, blocks and hand to hand strikes.

 **"** **Good to know you can still fight queen, but fighting me isn't enough, you need to make me HEAL!"** The white woman then charged at Hisana, who only barely managed to dodge the wild power strike, only for her to get hit by the trailing electricity.

Hisana's muscles were screaming in pain as she was knocked back, losing her footing in the air and falling out of the sky.

 **"** **Weak,"** this was the only word that escaped the woman's mouth as her foe fell to the bottom of her inner world.

Oo00oO

Shion was fending off the hollowfied Hisana, again, only for her to once again return to the top of the bamboo. Every time Shion tried to use her Shikai's ability, the monster came down and interrupted her, almost as if it was toying with her. This time however, she was able to meld with the shadows in the forest. It now became a game of who can out hunt who.

The monster smartly landed in an illuminated clearing. Small, but large enough to prevent the shadows of the bamboo from crossing hers. She then sat in the middle in waiting.

'You are much smarter than I give you credit for. You may not be Hisana, but her tactics are not lost to you.' Shion sat waiting in the shadows. Time was on her side. The more the beast waited, the closer back up was to arriving.

Oo00oO

Sitting on the floor of her inner world was Hisana. The ground was barren, no plants, no water. Not even rain from the clouds above. Only a thick, grey fog that reduced her vision to a mere few meters. Down here she could feel the pressure of everything above. But yet, there was nothing to be found. No topography, no plants, no life. Never has she seen this part of her world before. But she didn't have long, a sword soon found itself mere millimeters away from her throat.

 **"** **Queen. Welcome to the very core of who you are. This world, mared by storms and fog is directly connected to how you feel, or what you see for yourself. And look. There is NOTHING! If you tried to fight me now, with your mind like this, it wouldn't be fair. Our time will be up soon. When we meet next time. Your head needs to be clear, else I will slaughter you!"** Hisana's inner hollow left, leaving her in searing pain.

Oo00oO

Hisana woke up to a very familiar white ceiling.

"So, I'm in the fourth, what did I do this time?" The voice that answered she did not expect.

"You hollowfied," when she turned to look at the man who answered, she saw fifth division captain Shinji Hirako.

"So… It got out again…" Hisana sunk into her bed more.

"Yes. Your father specifically asked me to tell you, saying that I knew more on the subject and more importantly, know how to train you to prevent this from happening again. And to turn this curse into a boon," he sat down next to the bed, the chair backwards as he sat in it.

"You want to train me to become a vizord," Hisana's voice was slower and more depressed.

"Not like any of us have an option. You refuse to train, you become a monster that can easily become a threat to the Soul Society. If we refuse to train you, the same happens; however, if you yourself aren't powerful enough, we won't bother," the cold tone hit her like a truck. The older captain then stood up, and turned to leave.

"Why?" She took up her cold mask she wore as the second division's third seat.

"Because if you aren't strong enough. You will simply cease to exist," this was punctuated by his departure from the room.

"Well…"

Oo00oO

"So… What happened?" Rukia Kurosaki was sitting across from Shion having tea. The polite ceremony so ingrained into them that it was done without a second thought as to what to do.

"Hisana's hollow form is… Not to be trifled with. It knew full well what my zanpakuto could do, and also has a hunting instinct on par with some higher level hollows. The erratic attacks I would almost say is a farce. Simply put, what ever it was controlled the fight, not I," she took a sip of her tea.

"I feared as much. Ichigo showed similar issues early on in his career as a shinigami, but they never got quite this bad," Rukia's voice showed worry. Something that could only show in the captain's voice if there was legitimate reason.

"I could imagine it has to do with the fact he didn't grow up with it," Shion didn't know how wrong she was

"To the contrary Shion. There are things about Ichigo's bloodline that are kept close to the chest of the Soul Society. Among this is something only Ichigo, his father and sisters, along with myself, have a right to disclose, and only we and the older captains know this," Rukia took a sip herself.

"What?" Shion was interested, but also quite frightened of what she might find out.

"Ichigo's mother was a pureblood Quincy," Rukia waited

"What… He? He's?" Shion was shocked, nearly dropping her tea, such a damning secret, hidden right under the noses of the Soul Society.

"Yes, by definition he is a gerschmeit Quincy. A half blood. But that doesn't quite led where I am going," Rukia than silently casted a barrier around them to suppress their voices from outside listeners. "This will take a while to explain, so I hope you don't have anything else planed for today."

Oo00oO

Hisana was still in her room at the fourth, she had yet to be cleared for reasons she didn't know. Suddenly a loud knock was herd on the door.

"Come in," her response was sluggish, fourth division members had moved in and out, checking up on her and making sure she was okay. So she was surprised when her father walked in.

"Hey," this was the one word greeting he gave as he sat down by her bed.

"What is it?" Hisana's callous response didn't surprise him. She had always been distant from other people, and she always had issues with her peers save Shion.

"Did captain Hirako already inform you of the vizords?" Hisana's response was a short nod.

"Good, I don't think I could have told you myself. I… want to apologize for this. But I have held a lot of things from you, I hate myself for it, but it's not like I could just tell you easily," Ichigo was sitting next to the bed. The truths that were to be told were ones few ears were allowed to hear.

Oo00oO

 **so, I hope this can hold you over for a bit. this story was in the oven finished for a while and I kinda forgot that it was there. but I hope it satisfies.**

 **~Bohba13**


End file.
